


i wouldn't change this day even if i could

by Luau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luau/pseuds/Luau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto was his best friend, in a different way to Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wouldn't change this day even if i could

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for hqss! a (hot summer) day in the lives of two bored volleyball players and their shenanigans. please enjoy!

You know how you always make a bunch of summer plans with your best friend  _before_  summer and then when the time actually comes, about half of those plans get scratched out because of money, or because your best friend says, "Man what the fuck, were you drunk when you thought of this?", or because of other situations, so then by the time mid-summer rolls around you're both really bored?

That's exactly what was happening right now.Kuroo and Bokuto were sprawled out in Kuroo's bedroom, Kuroo on half on the bed half on the floor, and Bokuto completely on the floor. It wasn't like it was an unusually hot day, they were just bored. It wasn't even midday yet, but they were already bored to the point of just laying around.The summer training camp was coming up and both captains were looking forward to it, but their coaches had decided to give the teams a week off from practices. This happened every year, but due to the responsibilities of being captain, Bokuto and Kuroo didn't make a list of things they wanted to do this summer. Hence they were laying on the ground, neither remembering what they hadn't crossed off on their previous lists.With a sigh, Kuroo rolled over and fell completely onto the floor, the thud of his legs hitting wood prompting Bokuto to turn around in alarm. The Fukurodani captain had almost dozed off in the silence of the room, and Kuroo laughed at his facial expression now."Man, you look so dumb right now.""Shut up, Kuroo!"Kuroo stuck his tongue out before sighing again, pushing himself up to sit cross-legged near Bokuto's head."Hey," he said, receiving a grunt in reply."I'm bored.""Me too.""Wanna walk around the town?""Mmm...""We'll get food while we're out.""Yeah okay, let's go!" Bokuto practically flew up and gestured for Kuroo to get up as well so they could get going, already. He started carrying on about getting barbecue and how much meat he wants and how much he's going to eat. Kuroo rolled his eyes and held his hands out, feeling rough skin on his as Bokuto hoisted him up. He dusted off his backside and yawned, pushing Bokuto out of his room and down the stairs.Squinting in the almost midday sun, Bokuto stretched his arms above his head while Kuroo locked the front door, humming as he felt his bones crack."Ahh, Kuroo, I was just about to fall asleep you know!""I know, and I really didn't want your drool on my floor so that's why I said we should take a walk," Kuroo retorted with a snort. Bokuto ignored the jibe as they started down the road, hands in pockets, feet dragging along the sidewalk.Walking with Bokuto was a somewhat tiring experience. He stopped to pet every animal they saw, waved to every person they walked past, brushed his hands along the bushes in front of people's yards. Kuroo thought that he's a bit like a child, but of course, he already knew that. Bokuto was his best friend, in a different way to Kenma. There were things Kuroo could do and say with Bokuto that would get a reaction he liked, than with Kenma, who seemed a little more preoccupied these days. Plus, Kenma was more of his... oldest friend, his closest friend, his childhood friend. Bokuto, on the other hand, was more like his partner in crime.(Not that they did anything illegal, of course.)"...oo? Kuroo. Kuroooooooooo. KUROO!""JESUS CHRIST, what, Bokuto?!" Kuroo jumped back and rubbed the ear that Bokuto had yelled into, glaring at the other boy, who wasn't even looking at him but at a light pole covered in old and new flyers." _Look_ , Kuroo! There's an amusement park that just opened!""An amusement park?" Curiosity got the better of him and he stepped closer, covering the ear that was closer to Bokuto."Yeah, see? They opened a few days ago... Oh, they have an offer, it's only fifty yen entry per person... Kuroo that's what we should do today!"Kuroo thought about it. Well, they were bored. It was pretty cheap. It was still kind of early in the day, so maybe it wouldn't be too crowded. Kuroo couldn't remember the last time he'd been to one. He grinned, feeling genuinely excited."Yeah, let's go!"-  -  -He was wrong.Oh, so wrong.A lot of families apparently thought to come early to escape the crowd, and ended up forming the crowd. Both boys stood at the entrance gate with eyes wide at the throngs of people inside, people pushing around them to get in. A middle-aged looking man narrowed his eyes at them as he squeezed past, grumbling under his breath about the youth of today and what little consideration they have. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other and moved to the little food section of the park, near to the entrance.They sat at a bench, Bokuto with a little map in his hand. He had picked it up at the entrance, before they realised just how many people had the same idea they did."Hey, Kuroo, there's a house of mirrors! Let's go there first!"Kuroo took the map from Bokuto's hand and scanned it, grinning when he saw the rides."Wait, how about we go on the roller coaster first, Bo?" Bokuto leaned over to see which roller coaster Kuroo was referring to on the map, then looked up and found it almost immediately in the park."Of course you would choose the biggest one first. But hey hey hey, I accept your challenge.""What challenge?" Kuroo asked innocently. Bokuto scoffed."Do I even have to say it?"With a smirk, Kuroo jumped to his feet and pulled Bokuto up, pushing him towards the (short) line for the roller coaster. They could hear the screams of the people on it already, and Kuroo was practically vibrating with excitement. As the ride came to a stop and the others exited, he turned to Bokuto with a glint in his eyes."So, let's make a bet," he started, breaking off when the employee started ushering them into the seats. They sat down together, pulling the lapbars down over themselves."A bet?""A bet. Whoever screams more treats the winner to lunch.""That's no  _fair_ , Kuroo! You  _know_  I scream on roller coasters a lot!!""Try to keep quiet then, you loud-ass owl!"Bokuto groaned and muttered something about moronic cats, rubbing at one of his eyes."I accept your challenge, I hope you're prepared to buy me lots of barbecue after!""HA, barbecue. That's cute. You're gonna be buying both of us mackerel, buddy.""As if!!!"The roller coaster started to move slowly and both boys fell silent, the anticipation building inside of them. They gripped the harnesses tightly as the ride neared the top of the track, and shut their eyes as it started descending.-  -  -Bokuto ended up losing the bet.Kuroo was pretty lenient though, and he compromised with lunch: they ended up having burgers and greasy fries from the amusement park's cafe. Wiping their fingers on napkins afterwards, the duo found themselves on the same bench as before, gazing at the various attractions and trying to pick one to go to next. 

 

"Bo, look! There's one of those teacup things!" 

 

"Whoa, Kuroo you're interested in those?"

 

"Well  _duh_ , why else would I be pointing it out?" 

 

Bokuto shrugged. "I dunno, you just seemed too cool to like things like that." He paused. Then the two of them burst into laughter, doubling over and holding their stomachs. 

 

"I can't," Bokuto began, taking deep breaths between fits of giggling, "I can't believe I actually said that with a straight face." 

 

"Me either!" Kuroo exlaimed, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

"I mean I called  _you_ cool! Hahaha! You're like, the furthest thing from!" 

 

"Haha... Okay Bo, I get i-"

 

"That was hilarious!! Oh man I'm the funniest person ever!"

 

"I get it, Bo."

 

"Ah don't be such a sour puss, Kuroo! I'm just joking with you." Bokuto nudged Kuroo's side as they both stood, Kuroo with a little pout on his face. "Anyone would think you're cool, dude. Until they get to know you. I mean, you're still cool to me! But your dorkiness outweighs that."

 

Kuroo snorted. "You're way dorkier than I am, though!" 

 

"Am I really?"

 

"Mhm. You can ask anyone from your team. Or my team. Or even Shinzen."

 

"I can't believe this." 

 

"The truth hurts, man," Kuroo said with a smile, slapping Bokuto on the back. They'd arrived at the teacup ride already and climbed into a light green cup, their knees knocking together as they sat. 

 

"Huh, I guess this ride was made for little kids."

 

"Geeeee Kuroo, what gives you that idea?" 

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and tried to get comfortable in the small space, looking at the people filing into teacups around them. Some parents gave them strange looks, and some rude children pointed and laughed at them. Bokuto stuck his tongue out at the children and Kuroo thought that he fit right in with them. Not that he was any different, of course, because he did the same. 

 

When most of the cups were full, the operator started the ride and they took off slowly, little giggles from kids turning into ecstatic squeals as they picked up speed. Kuroo himself had a grin on his face and his eyes were lit up, and Bokuto thinks that he hasn't seen him look so giddy since his last big game. 

 

\-  -  -

 

"I'm gonna kick your ass at bumper cars."

 

"If you can catch me!"

 

"Oh, you're on!" 

 

They ran to the bumper cars enclosure and managed to get two cars before all were full, smirking at each other. When the operator turned on the ride, the boys immediately drove to opposite sides of the track and turned, moving full speed to bash against each other. Kuroo turned at the last second, so Bokuto hit him on the side instead of head-on. He heard the owl captain cackling as he drove away, whooping a "BOKUTO ONE, KUROO NIL!". With a growl, Kuroo drove after Bokuto, hitting him in the back and sending him straight into the rails. He laughed loudly as he drove to the other side of the track, Bokuto struggling to reverse his car. 

 

"I'm gonna get you back for that!" was called to Kuroo, who lifted a hand lazily to wave at his friend. Bokuto managed to turn his car around and narrowed his eyes, then accelerated in Kuroo's direction.

 

\-  -  - 

 

Kuroo couldn't deny that Bokuto was good at bumper cars. The Fukurodani captain had bumped him almost twice as much as Kuroo had bumped him and Kuroo had to put up with Bokuto's delighted gloating as they walked around again. 

 

"Hey, what do you wanna do now?" Kuroo asked to cut off Bokuto's prattling. 

 

"House of mirrors!" Bokuto said after thinking for a moment. He checked his watch and whistled lowly, his eyebrows raising. "It's already half past three, whoa..."

 

"Damn. I didn't realise it was so late..." They looked at each other and nodded, deciding that they'd go back home after this. 

 

Entering the house of mirrors, the two of them sighed in relief at the cool air blowing over their bodies. 

 

"Ahh, this feels so good," Bokuto muttered, tugging his collar away from his neck. Kuroo hummed in agreement, walking along the dark corridor. As they rounded the corner, the two boys burst into laughter at their reflections in the mirrors lining the walls. 

 

"Oh my god, I look so round in that one!" 

 

"Look at how huge your head is!!" 

 

"Hey hey hey, we're short for once!" 

 

"Now we're like sticks!" 

 

They carried on all through the house, pointing and laughing at themselves as they went. By the time they exited the building, they had bellyaches from laughing so much. 

 

\-  -  -

 

Squinting into the afternoon sun, the boys were quiet as they walked back to Kuroo's house. Even though they were used to exerting a lot of energy during the day, they felt tired. Kuroo yawned and stretched, patting his pockets for his keys when they reached his yard. 

 

"Hey Kuroo can I spend the night?"

 

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Kuroo unlocked the door and the two of them entered the house, waving to Kuroo's mother who was sitting on the couch. 

 

"Good, because I don't feel like walking home right now." 

 

"You gotta shower though."

 

"I know that!! You... rude shit cat!" Bokuto exclaimed as they went into Kuroo's room. 

 

"Rude shit cat?" Kuroo laughed. 

 

"Shut up," Bokuto laughed along with him, coming to terms with his weak comeback game. 

 

\-  -  -

 

After dinner, when the both of them were clean and ready for bed, they laid back and thought about the day they had. 

 

"It was pretty fun, wasn't it?" 

 

"Yeah. We should take our teams there at the end of summer."

 

"Oh man that'd be so great... But it'd be really hard to keep track of everyone, don't you think?" 

 

"You have a point..." Bokuto trailed off, his eyes half closed. Kuroo fell silent too, soft breathing filling the air.

 

"Hey, Bo?"

 

"Mm?"

 

"I'm glad we're friends," Kuroo whispered.

 

Bokuto smiled sleepily. "I'm glad we're friends too, Kuroo," he whispered back slowly, nuzzling the pillow as he fell asleep. 

 

Kuroo rested his head back on his pillow, smiling to himself as he felt sleep take him. 

 

 


End file.
